


Enough

by Cherryd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, but like vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryd/pseuds/Cherryd
Summary: You and prompto are hunting partners, each harboring unspoken feelings.Takes place during the 10 year gap.





	1. Chapter 1

"Prompto, NOW!" You screamed, running as fast as you could away from the hobgoblin at your heels.

A split second later, you ducked and rolled, narrowly dodging the piercing shot your hunting partner had fired at the daemon. It was close but you weren't rattled. 

Mostly because Prompto never missed, and secondly, the two of you had been hunting partners for a few months now. You guys worked well together. You, being the thief, would get in close to your hunting target, stealing what you could and doing damage close range, with him covering you from the sides. The two of you were fast on your feet with matching reflexes which meant you could both make snap decisions in the heat of battle and trust that the other would react just as quickly.

You let out a sigh of relief as you heard the gunslinger's shot hit its intended target, and started pushing yourself off the ground. Before you could even sit up, prompto's gloved hand grabbed a hold of your own and was hoisting you up.

"Thanks, prom." You said, accepting his help. "Man that was close. I thought I was a goner back there." You joked.

"Yeah sorry about that. But hey! Better to have tried and failed, then never to have tried at all." Responded the cheery blond, thinking that in the hobgoblin ambush you had dropped the ore the two of you were searching for.

"Hey!" You smacked his arm playfully, "who says we failed?" You smirked as you reached into your pocket and pulled out the bounty. The ore glowed bright in your hands, so you quickly put it back in your pocket, afraid the light would attract more goblins, or worse. The mines were crawling with daemons. Moreso since the light had gone.

Upon seeing the precious metal, promptos eyes lit up. "Aw man! Cindy is gunna flip when we turn up with this! Y/N, you're the best." He grabbed you into a tight hug in his excitement.

Back at Hammerhead, which was now the hunters headquarters, Cindy was waiting for this exact metal to craft special headlights for the cars that were still operating, to help keep the Deamons at bay. So coming back with this stuff meant more than just some gil. It meant helping the hunters travel to and from Lestallum with supplies. You two would be heroes.

You laughed and hugged Prompto back, and when you did, you couldnt help but breath in his scent. It was this delicious mix of musk and citrus that reminded you of a warm summer day, back when those things existed. You closed your eyes and imagined the sun on your back, rolling around in a grassy meadow with Prompto. 

Then suddenly a clank from the abyss (no doubt from a daemon further in the cave) brought you back to reality, and both you and prompto realized the friendly hug had gone on for a tad too long. You jumped back from each other, you coughing to hide your awkwardness, and prompto turning the deepest shade of red not even the darkness of the cave could hide.

"So uh," started Prompto, as he reached back to rub his neck in embarrassment, "we should probably get outta here before a Naga or something comes. Oh did I ever tell you about that time I was with Gladio, Ignis, and Noct and a naga straight up kidnapped me calling for her baby...."

Prompto started rambling, which he did whenever he was nervous you learned. But you appreciated it, it saved you from having to come up with a lame excuse for why you had hugged him like that.

"I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND EVEN THOUGH YOUR HEART BELONGS TO CINDY I DONT CARE, I JUST NEEDED YOU TO KNOW!" You wanted to scream at him. But instead you just listened to his story and laughed at his adorkableness that you loved so much about him as you two exited the mine together, and walked out to the dark open field.

Eventually Prompto calmed down and you two fell into comfortable silence, walking in tandem to the closest campsite.

Prompto walking a few steps ahead of you had his head down, lost in thought. "Man what was I thinking grabbing her like that. she probably thinks I'm some sort of creep now." He was a bit confused when it came to you. In his mind, he of course loved Cindy and didn't want to betray that love for her at all. But over the past few months, hunting with each other everyday, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't sometimes catch himself watching you at camp, getting lost in all the little things you did without realizing, like the way you eye brows furrowed when you were frustrated, or the way you licked your lips when you were nervous. And on more than one occasion, he had had to stop himself from reaching over to fix a stray strand of hair for you, or stare at you while you slept peacefully beside him.

"It's just the because she's there all the time," he reasoned. "She's my friend and I care about her is all. Besides, what could she possibly see in me."  
You never felt yourself very attractive by any standards, and you knew you'd never be the prettiest girl in the room (that title was saved for Cindy of course.) Nevertheless, the confidence you exuded in battles, your sense of humor, and the way you just connected with everyone made you charming in a completely unique way. And a lot of the hunters noticed. You had been asked out by more than your fair share of single hunters, but always politely declined. Prompto could never figure out why, but if So-and-so had been turned down by you, what chance did he have.

He could reason himself out of the possibility of those far off looks you gave him around the camp fires being anything but his eyes playing tricks, and remind himself of his unrequited "love" for Cindy, but what he couldn't explain is why when he was with you, it was just easier. He felt like he could be himself around you. He laughed and joked with you like he had known you for years, but he had also opened up to you as well. He could talk about his insecurities, his past, his guilt about being the reason his best friend was in Gralea in the first place. he could tell you things he couldn't even share with Ignis or Gladio, let alone Cindy.

And when he did get down on himself, you would give him that look of complete understanding, and feeling your hand reach over to his and the gentle squeeze you gave in silent support was everything to him.

He had been mulling these thoughts over as he started up the long hill with the campsite on top. That's when he thought he heard a rustling in the trees nearby. You had heard it too and caught up to him, grabbing his wrist with one hand and motioned for him to be quiet and listen with your other. 

You both stood there in tense silence for a minute and were just about let your guard back down when out of the trees, a coeurl came out of no where. Already tired from the endless fights in the mines, and being so close to the campsite, you and prompto decided to make a break for it and run.

The campsite, with its protective blue etchings in the ground, warded off daemons and beasts alike, you just had to get up the hill and you would be safe.

Prompto made it just fine. Being the avid runner that he was he had more endurance and stamina than you. It also helped he was much taller with longer legs. You on the other hand weren't so lucky. 

You had just reached the apex of the hill and were just about to cross into the campsite, when the coeurl leapt up and pounced on you. You went down with a thud and before you could react, it grabbed your ankle in its mouth and started dragging you back down that hill. You twisted painfully around and reached for your dagger, calling out for Prompto to help. 

You started blindly stabbing at your ankle region where you thought the coeurl's head might be with one hand, while the other was dragging behind you, searching for something to grab onto.

Prompto ran back and grabbed your free hand while shooting the coeurl point blank with a starshell. The light blinded you for a minute, but did the trick.

The coeurl let go and you and he stumbled back a bit, but Prompto was back on his feet in an instant. You were facing away from him, and still blinded by the starshell so you were trying to quickly figure out your bearings. You heard more rustling further down the hill, and guessed Prompto had as well.

You felt one of his strong arms reach over your front and pick you up, supporting most of your weight since your ankle was still injured from the coeurl bite, and you felt his other arm's bicep extend and brush against your cheek as Prompto pointed his gun at would be assailants you could not see ahead of the two of you. 

He quickly walked the two of you backwards towards the camp, and didn't lower his guarded stance even after you had crossed into the safety of the camp zone. Your eyesight started coming back, but you didn't try to move, still stunned by the suddenness of the attack. 

You could feel your heart racing in your chest and wondered if Prompto could too. Normally this kind of contact would leave you embarrassed and awkward, but the adrenaline mixed with realization of just how dangerous life was now, left you both motionless.

You were shakey on your one good foot as you stood there in promptos arms, and could feel his fingertips on the now exposed skin of your rib cage, thanks to the coeurl's claws. And right there, in the middle of nowhere, you were so thankful Prompto was the one with you, and you wanted nothing more than to show him just how much you appreciated him.

Without really thinking, you turned around in his arms, brought your hands up to his neck and brought him down hard on your lips. In his surprise, he dropped the gun he was holding in his hand. 

Hearing the gun clatter to the floor brought you out of your stupor and your released him just as quickly as you had attacked him.

You hobbled back a bit; your mouth was suddenly dry. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what...." You started apologizing but a split second later, Prompto cradled your face in both of his hands as he kissed you back, like his life depended on it.

You grabbed his waist to steady yourself as you pushed your body closer to him. feeling his body flush against yours, and his growing erection against your leg made you moan into his kiss. 

The sound was the most beautiful thing Prompto had ever heard and he needed more. He loosened his hands on your face and brushed them down your body, to your back. He paused for a second over your ass, but continued down until he reached the back of your thigh, a few inches above your knee, and he hooked both your legs up over his waist.

 

Being held by Prompto, you moved your hands away from his waist, and wrapped them back behind his neck, and dug your nails into his neck and through his hair as you kissed him with new vigor. He turned around with you in his arms and easily took you to the tent left up by the last hunters there.

He quickly, but gently laid you down on your back, your legs still around his waist. Once your back hit the cool fabric of the tent floor, you moved your hands from his neck, down his strong chest, to the bottom of his shirt, then started tugging it lightly up. Prompto got the hint and for less than a second, broke your kiss to take his shirt off and flung it off to the corner of the tent. 

He returned in an instant back to your lips, his hand feeling more adventurous as he hooked his thumbs on the bottom of your shirt. Slowly he dragged your shirt up while his hands took in every curve of your body. When his hands reached your breasts, he squeezed them gently, testing your reaction. 

You arched your back, letting him now whatever he was thinking, you agreed, so he moved his lips from your mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down your neck and chest, until he hovered over your now exposed bra under his hands. He paused for a few second, to take in how beautiful you really were, before he pulled down your bra to release one of your breasts, your nipple reacting to the cool air that night. His eyes filled with lust as he brought his lips down around your hardening bud and started sucking on it gently, flicking his tongue around the sensitive nub while his other hand toyed with the other. You jerked to this new sensation as you felt a pool of warmth start to creep into your core. 

But all too quickly, Prompto released your bud and replaced his mouth with his other hand as he trailed more kissed down your body, across your stomach, until he was staring down at your jeans.

It's then he realized just how annoying jeans are. He let go of your breasts and quickly moved his hands down to help your rid yourself of them, slowing lowering your zipper and inching them down your hips. You lifted yourself up a little to help him along, but he still moved at an agonizingly slow pace, wanting to just take in every inch of your body as he revealed it. Once your jeans were completely off, he looked up at you and realized you had taken off your shirt and threw it off next to his and were left with just your bra and panties. 

He went back to where he was before, hands underneath you, squeezing your butt softly, and mouth gently kissing the line where your panties met your skin. After he kissed you all the way across, hip to hip, he began moving his hands from behind to kiss further down your body, but stopped when he had the thin fabric of your panties between his fingers.

He looked up at you, his lidded eyes asking you silently if this was okay. You looked back down at him, bit your lip and nodded just the slightest. When he saw your approval, his eyes deepened in lust and he quickly pulled down the last bit of fabric keeping him from the only thing he needed.

You lay your head back down and closed your eyes, embarrassed by how exposed you were. Promptos hot breath, mixed with the cool air on your already wet sex made you shiver in anticipation. You could feel promptos hands softly explore your lips, and thought you had heard him whisper "so beautiful" to himself, before his mouth was on you once again.

What his lips and tongue had done to your breast, he did to your clit. Sucking on it slightly as his tongue worked feverously to bring you closer to the edge. His hands moved from your backside to your opening, and you could feel one of his fingers slide easily into your slick pussy. He slowly eased his finger in and out of you, massaging your walls, and that couple with his tongue on your nub was bringing that warm pool further down your core to where he was. You moaned out his name as you clawed at the tent floor with one hand, and the other you twisted into his hair to push his mouth harder against you. You could feel his lips curl up into a smirk at the sound of his name, but he continued to work at your sex, determine to make you come. 

He worked his finger in and out of you faster and faster, when he felt you start to tremble. He then moved his free hand to your stomach to hold you down until you came crashing around him, your legs closing around his head. He quickly freed up both hands to pry your legs open so he could continue teasing your clit and lengthen your orgasm, which left you gasping and moaning his name as you rode yourself on his mouth.

Once you had come down, he released your clit with a lewd smack and crawled his way back up to kiss you. A bit disoriented, he lightly brushed your cheek to guide your face towards his and you could taste yourself on his tongue. He moved his hand from your cheek to his belt buckle, while the other propped himself above you.

He broke the kiss again to look at you with lustful but concerned eyes. "Do you want to keep going?" He asked in ernest. You nodded your head quickly, but it wasn't enough for him. He kissed you softly and whispered close to your ear "I need to hear you say it."

You smiled to yourself and wondered who would every say no to the sweet, handsome ray of sunshine on top of you now. You reached down and palmed his erection through his jeans, and kissed him. "Prompto," your voice heavy with want. "Please, I need you so bad." 

He closed his eyes, and rolled his hips deeper into your hand before he sprang up on his knees and quickly started undoing his belt. You giggled out loud at his eagerness as you watching him ninja his way out of his pants before tossing them over with the rest of your clothes. How could someone be so sexy and so adorable at the same time? This was not okay.

You sat up and undid your bra so the both of your were fully exposed to one another. Prompto dropped back down to his knees between your legs and looked like he was just now seeing you clearly for the first time.

"You are a goddess." He whispered. You blushed under the intensity of his stare and looked away slightly embarrassed. He gently reach out and grabbed your chin back to face him again before reaching under you legs to hook them over his shoulders. Without breaking eye contact, he guided himself to your entrance and slid himself into you to the hilt. Your mouth fell open and you moaned as you adjusted to the foreign, full feeling of his cock inside you.

He waited just a few seconds before he withdrew and slammed back into you. With your legs over his should you were taking him in so deep you winced at the almost painful but satisfying feeling. 

Afraid he had hurt you, he paused with a worried look, but you shook you head "no, keep going, please Prompto." And with that he began penetrating you, faster and faster. He worked his arms underneath your back to hold you as close to him as possible.

You let go of all the fear, all the worry, all the adrenaline you had felt tonight until you forgot everything but the man inside you, and the only thing you knew was that you needed more. You needed him deeper. You began working your hips to meet his each time he came down, clawing at his back to try to hold on to reality. the feeling overwhelmed him, causing your name, and the word goddess to fall from his lips over and over, like it were the only words he knew.

You started feeling that familiar warmth shake your core. "Prompto, I'm getting close." You cried out breathless. "I-I know." He stuttered, "I'm close too."

He closed his eyes and tried to hold on for you. He didn't want to fall off the edge without taking you with him. He hastily reached down to where your bodies met and rubbed the sensitive nub. You cried out at the stimulation, your walls clenching around his cock.

He pumped through your tightness, until you came down from your orgasm before he let himself follow you. he thrust into you a final time before you felt him twitch inside of you. You heard him groan as his warm seed fill you from the inside and once he had finished cumming, he rested his head on your chest.

You two lay in each other's arms for a minute in absolute bliss, with him still inside of you. You could feel him starting to soften before he slid out of you but he never let you go. Wordless, and still on top of you, he reached for the nearest sleeping bag and covered the both of you with it before rolling off of you to your side.

With one arm still underneath you, he turned to spoon you so he could feel your whole body against his and you thought you felt a soft kiss on your bare shoulder. Exhausted from everything that had happened today he fell asleep with you in his arms, never feeling more at peace.

You, also in exhausted bliss, closed your eyes. You didn't know what was going to happen when you woke up in the morning, or what the future was for you and prompto, and you didn't need to know. Because this right now, laying in each other's arms, was enough.


	2. Never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, you pull a Prompto and almost let your insecurities get the better of you.

"It was just a dream" you told yourself. "Just an amazing dream."

You were just waking up, still in a half dream, half lucid state, not wanting to open your eyes so you could hold on to that dream for just a bit longer.  
But you felt something brush against your cheek, coaxing you awake. 

You opened your eyes, and immediately blushed. 

You were naked, your hair was a mess, and you were staring straight into prompto's blue eyes, your faces so close that your noses almost touched.

He was cradling your face, rubbing his thumb softly against your cheek as you came to your senses.

"Good morning." The blond said with a smile. His voice was a lot huskier in the mornings than it normally was, and it made your heart flutter.

You wanted to return the smile, and return his affection, but embarrassment with how vulnerable you were right now, and how vulnerable you had let yourself be the night before made you freeze instead. 

Prompto was staring at you expectantly, and started looking concerned when you didn't answer. When you did finally manage to say "good morning." It came out like a croak that made you blush even more than you already had been.

Prompto let out a laugh and gave your nose an Eskimo kiss before he picked himself up. You saw that he was already dressed as you watched him pack up his things.

"We should probably get going soon. Everyone at headquarters is going to be needing that ore we got last night! Y/N, I still don't understand how you held on to it, you were amazing back there. We are gunna be heroes when we get back! There will be...."

As Prompto was chattering away as if it were just any other morning, you couldnt help but wonder when you guys switched personalities, and you became the blushing, self conscious mess?

"...and then Cindy is going to owe us big time!" He sighed. 

He then seemed to snap out of his day dream of parades in honor of the two of you over this ore, and realized you still needed to get changed. 

"Oh! Sorry! I'll step out so you can change!" He blushed as he excused himself when he saw you hadn't moved from under the sleeping bag, and stepped out of the tent.

'Okay...what just happened?' You thought to yourself as you started getting dressed. You were completely confused. He was acting like last night didn't just happen, or if it did, it didn't change anything between you. 

'Was it just a one night stand? Is that it?' You could feel the self doubt start to creep in, but you forced yourself to table this for later. You still had a job, and that was to get the ore to hammerhead.

You shake off the negative feelings, cracked a potion over your wounded ankle, and packed up your stuff to meet Prompto outside. 

He was busying himself over his camera, taking a look at all the pictures he was able to snap in the mines. "Hey! Y/N, come check out this one I took of you" he called over his shoulder. 

You started walking to him and expected him to hand you the camera, but instead he turned around, put his arms around you, and held the camera for you in front of your face. You could feel his chin rest against your shoulder as he flipped through the pictures of you. 

You tensed a little from the contact. 'Well this is intimate' you thought. Maybe it did mean something to him?

You tried to control your racing heart as you made comments here and there about the pictures.

When the slide show ended, he released you and the two of you started walking from the camp to the car you had taken about a mile or two down the road.

Because of the constant nightfall, the conversation died down between the two of you so you could listen for any signs of daemons. Especially after the previous night, the both of you were on guard.

But the short walk was uneventful aside from the few side glanced Prompto gave you, that you pretended not to see. Once you reached that car, Prompto started chattering again. You could tell by how fast he was talking that he was nervous about something, but you had no idea what since he wasn't talking about it, and didn't seem to want to let you have a word in edgewise. 

He didn't stop talking all the way to Hammerhead, and you were beginning to think he was trying to avoid the conversation about last night, and what this meant. You couldn't help furrow your eyes in disappointment. 

Finally you reached your destination, but before you could react, Prompto was out of the car and digging through the back seat for your bounty.

"Uh Prompto, could we....could we talk for a minute?" You ask. You had to know, for sure what last night meant to him, no matter what.

Prompto started blushing and looked down. "S-Sure, but hold on a sec, let me just give this ore to Cindy." He left before you could respond. 

You stood there and watched as he made his way over to the beautiful blond grease monkey herself. Your heart dropped as you watched them laugh at something Prompto had said. You couldn't compete with her. How could you, just look at her. She was in a whole different league, and prompto had been in love with her her for so long. One day she would realize just how amazing your sunshine boy was, and they would have beautiful blond babies together.

You grabbed your things and started walking towards Headquarters, you just had to get outta there. You dropped off your bags, and made your way to the stairwell that lead to the roof. There was a spot there you liked to go that was hidden from view from the people below, and gave you the most amazing view of the horizon meeting the night sky.

You sat in your spot and thought about everything. You decided the night before didn't mean to Prompto, what it had meant to you and you would just have to be okay with it. You had told yourself that it would be enough, and it would have to be. so why were you crying?

As you cried silently to yourself up there, wallowing in self pity, you had lost track of time. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and you quickly dried your eyes, and hoped it was dark enough to mask the fact you had been weepy.

"Y/N?" Prompto's blond hear popped out from the opening to the roof and looked around until he found your figure. "I've been looking everywhere for you....you uh. You wanted to talk?" He looked downtrodden as he walked over to you, probably feeling badly for letting things get carried away last night and having to tell you now that it didn't change anything between you.

'Well save your breath, Romeo' you thought to yourself.

"Nah, it's okay. It was nothing." You turned back to look at the night sky.

"Well, do you want some company?" He asked nervously. You shrugged. You really didn't want to be around him right now, but also didn't want to hurt his feelings, or have him think you were upset with him for something you could have stopped.

He sat down next to you and stared up at the stars with you for a few minutes before he broke the tense silence.

"You regret it, don't you? Last night I mean" he asked you, as he continued looking up, avoiding your eyes. He sounded as hurt and as disappointed as you felt.

"W-What?" You asked. Completely confused by his simple question.

"It's okay if you do" he continued. You could see him wince a bit at the idea. "I get it, I'm not good enough for you. You're an amazing fighter, nicer than anyone I know, beautiful. Your perfect. And I'm completely...not. I get it." When he finally looked you in the eyes, you could see tears starting to well up, and all the insecurities he had behind them.

He thought that he wasn't good enough for me!? "What are you trying to say, Prompto" you asked slowly, wanting to make sure you weren't imagining this. 

"If you don't like me, and don't want to be with me, I get it. I don't deserve you, and I know that. But I would have tried everyday to make you as happy as I possibly could have. but if I'm not enough for you, please, don't let it affect what we have. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He looked down, blushing at his confession, and his face full of hurt over the idea of you rejecting him. 

"Do you want to be with me?" You finally asked, needing to make sure you understood what was happening. 

"Yes of course I do. Any guy would be lucky t--"

You jumped on top of him, straddling him, and bringing his lips to yours. You kissed him with as much intensity as the night before, interrupting his compliment of you.

He froze for just a second before his hands were suddenly on you, squeezing your thighs, working them up around you to your ass. He grabbed hold and brought your hips closer to him.

You broke the kiss, needing to tell him how you felt and lay to rest any confusion or insecurities he had. "I REALLY like you Prompto." You were a bit breathless and embarrassed that for the second time in 2 nights, you had attacked him.

You watched his eyes widen in surprise and excitement by your confession. "Y-you do??" He asked. You could tell there was still a part of him that didn't believe you.

Well you would just have to show him, wouldn't you? You nodded slowly, with intent as you lowered your hands to the bottom of his shirt and started inching it up. "Uh huh, I like you a lot." You said as you pulled his shirt over his head. He had let go of your butt so he could help you undress him, but he never broke eye contact with you, or lost that look of disbelief that this was happening...again.

He started blushing, which made you smirk. Finally! After a whole day of you being the blushing, shy mess, things were back to normal. You pull him into soft kiss, but there was a glint in your eyes that made him both nervous and excited. You bent down and started trailing kisses down his neck, stopping at his collar bone to give him an almost painful bite that made him moan, and then you pushed his shoulders down until he was laying down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows, with you still straddling him.

Once he was down, you worked your lips and your hips lower and lower on his body, leaving a trail of wet kissing down the center of his oh so lean stomach. As you approached your target, you started unbuckling his belt and gently pulling down his pants and boxers just enough to release his erection.

When his length hit the cool night air, he let out the cutest whimper in anticipation. You smiled at the noise and looked down at his cock before licking your lips. 

"Oh gods! Y/N!" He gasped when your mouth was around his head. He then covered his mouth with his gloved hand, realizing you two were just a few feet above hammerhead, and that literally anyone walking by below would hear him. He moaned, whimpered, and bit into his gloves as you closed your mouth around his dick and took him in as far as you could. You used your tongue to lick the underside as you came back up which made his breath hitch under his hand. You kind of liked that sound. You kept sucking him, bobbing up and down until you could feel his hips start to buck as he neared the edge.

You released his cock from your mouth with a small pop, leaving Prompto a panting mess, too sweet to ask you to keep going. You got up and you could see him look a little disappointed, until you started undressing yourself. First your shirt, and then you inched your pants down seductively. Prompto's eyes never left you, as his mouth dropped open and you heard a small "wow" leave his lips at the sight of you.

You took your original position, ontop of him, and ground your already wet pussy against his groin. He closed his eyes at the feeling and you leaned down, cradled his face with your hands to kiss him again. 

"Yeah, I really really like you." You say sweetly, despite the compromising positions you two had found yourselves in again. His eyes snapped opened and he looked liked you had just graced him with a present he didn't deserve and was afraid you would take it away.

You smiled again as you kissed him, raised yourself off of him a few inches, before you lowered your hand to his erection to line him up with your entrance. Then with no warning, you dropped your hips, crashing against him.

He was not prepared and let out the loudest moan, and you were sure all of hammerhead heard it on this quiet night. You started laughing in embarrassment, and covered his mouth with your hand, but didn't let up your pace, enjoying the ride too much.

Prompto was too gone in bliss to even care to try to be quiet anymore as he moaned, and called out your name without any regard to volume. His hands snaked around your body, as he sat himself upright, and he held you close as he started bucking upward to meet you with each turn. Now it was you unprepared. You dropped your hand from his mouth and held on to his strong shoulders, in shock from the sensation of him being deeper in you than you've ever known. You let out your own soft moan at the pleasure, which only fueled prompto's enthusiasm.

He bucked harder and faster each time, and used his strength to bring you down onto him, since by now you had lost all control of your body. Soon you started to feel it. That familiar warmth at your core inching down to where your bodies met.

"Prompto!" You whimpered, trying to keep your tone down. "Prompto, I'm going to--ah" you tried to cover your mouth as you felt yourself fall over the edge, but Prompto reached up, without letting the pace drop, and took your hand away from your mouth, forcing you to scream his name out loud for all of hammerhead to hear.

Hearing his name fall from your lips like that, and feeling you tighten around him was too much for Prompto. He let himself follow you again, crashing you down one more time until he was as deep as he could be before you felt him twitch inside of you, pressing his head into your chest and holding onto you until he came down from his own high.

He laid back down, exhausted from everything, but didn't let go of you, so you ended up landing ontop of him, crushing him under you chest.

You tried to get yourself off of him, but he was still holding you against him. You had to laugh at his silliness. "Prompto! Let me go!" You smack his arm jokingly.

He was giggling too, underneath you. "No! I like it" his voice was muffled under your body. 

He paused for a second before continuing. "Besides, if I let go you might decide that you've had enough of me and leave." Underneath the joke, you could hear the sincere worry in his voice, but he released you regardless. You made your way back down, so that it was your head against his chest now, and laid back down. He started tracing circles around the skin on your back absentmindedly, which sent shivers down your spine.

You sighed at your ridiculous chocobo's insecurity and looked up at his face. He was looking down at you with the same look of admiration from last night, like he was just seeing you for the first time, and you leaned up to give him a quick peck on his lips. 

"Prompto, if there's one thing I can promise you, it's that I will never NEVER get enough of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone else all of a sudden super thirsty?


End file.
